deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat
Description ''The ultimate battle! Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Capcom vs Midway Games! The ultimate rivalry! Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Blanka, E. Honda, Guile, Dalism, Zangeif, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Akuma, T. Hawk, Dan, Dee Jay, Cammy, Rose, Fei Long, Gouken, and Gill, vs Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Reptile, Baraka, Kano, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Goro, Jax, Quan Chi, Kitana, Kung Lao, Mileena, Smoke, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Shang Tsung, Shinnok, and Kotal Kahn! The ultimate fighting game battle! Which powerful fighting game universe will prevail in an ultimate battle to the death? Who will win, who will die?'' Interlude Wiz: Wow. '''Boomstick: Yeah.''' Are we really doing this? '''Even ''I ''didn't know we had the balls to do this. ''' But we are. '''Street Fighter.''' Mortal Kombat. '''The rivalry has gone on long enough. Shao Kahn beats M. Bison.''' Scorpion beats Ryu. '''Akuma beats Shang Tsung.''' But who will win when almost every single major fighter from both games goes head-to-head. '''It's the battle of the century. This rivalry ends here.''' I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. '''Let's ''do ''this.''' Street Fighter Ryu The wandering martial artist Ryu was one of the first to enter the World Warrior tournament, and definitely the most well-known. '''In a white gi and a red headband, Ryu is simply so martial-arts-badass that no one would ever ''dare ''get in his way. Exept for everybody who does.''' Trained by the mysterious martial arts master Gouken, Ryu is an expert in the Ansatsuken style of martial arts, known in America as the Assassin's Fist technique. '''Even though he almost never kills anybody.''' Ryu's skills are formidable, but even more unstoppable is his will. He will'' never ''surrender in a fight, as his will to win is greater than anything else. His only objective is to become stronger, to fight, to learn, and to win. '''And if his will is strong, his fists are stronger. His mastery of the Ansatsuken style goes far beyond simple punches and kicks. With the Shoyryuken, Hadouken, and Tatsu... Wiz.''' Tatsumaki Sepukyaku. '''What he said. With those moves, he can blast enemies with a fireball, uppercut 'em into the sky, or hellicopter kick them ''way ''to many times. That can't be good for face health.''' Ryu isn't limited by his baisic abilities either. When he is pushed to his absolute limit, he can use an ability that is far beyond anything else he has... '''The And Diarreah Joke Foot attack! It'll give you the runs if it so much as scratches you!''' First, like I said last time, it's the Joudan Sokutougeri, it's translation is "High Level Leg Blade Kick," and it ''isn't that powerful. ''And has nothing to do with excrement. '''You're so clueless. The entire world is laughing at your goofy nonsense while they silently admire my cool intelect and logic.''' ... ''When he is pushed to his absolute limit, he can use an ability that is far beyond anything else he has, ''this technique is called the ''Satsui no Hado. ''Ok? Get that? '''Yeah, yeah. He turns evil and gets new attacks, including one that destroys the soul. It's still not as good as the Diarreah Foot.''' Ugh. When Ryu rejects this evil and defeats it, he becomes completely calm, and can clear his mind and body of absolutely everything. This is know as the Power of Nothingness. '''And, as stupid as that is, it is ''much ''stronger than the Dark Hado. All of his ki attacks are boosted to huge levels, letting him match even Akuma, who can destroy entire islands with a single punch.''' Ryu is the best-known Street Fighter of them all, and for good reason. Ken Traveling along with Ryu is his constant rival and companion Ken. '''And we're going to just recycle his analysis from the last Death Battle we did with him, aren't we. ''' Yep. Our writer is lazy. But you can't really blame him. He has 21 more of these to write before he even gets to the non-boring part. '''True enough. Onward!''' Ken Masters was a rather average child, the son of a wealthy hotel tycoon. '''That all changed when he turned 12 and his father decided that he was a brat. And to fix this, he SENT HIM TO JAPAN TO TRAIN WITH A 80 YEAR OLD KUNG-FU MASTER FOR 10 YEARS!''' Yes, evidently the famous Gouken, the master of Ryu, was also a close friend of Ken's father. The master of the Ansatsuken, or assassin fist technique, taught Ken in the ways of martial arts. '''Ken also met the now legendary Ryu, another of Gouken's pupils, and it was the beggining of a ''beauuutiful ''friendship.''' The two quickly became close friends and rivals, constantly sparring with each other, improving each other's skills. '''Ken was always more of a prankster than a fighter, and never trained as hard as Ryu, but still somehow managed to match fists with him every time.''' Finally, when Ken was about 20 to 24 years old, Gouken decided that the two were ready to take their skills to the world. '''They would be... world warriors. They would use their super turbo skills to fight and become the champion, they would take on new challengers, and their hyper abilities would eventually win them the grand master challenge.''' While Ryu left to travel the world to train and improve his skills, Ken instead opted to return to his home in America and take on the US Martial Arts Championship. '''And he won, not like there was a question. I mean, this guy was trained by an aincient marial arts master from the time he was 12. I think it's pretty much impossible to lose a martial arts tournament at that point. I mean, the Karate Kid did it twice already.''' Ken was ecstatic about winning the championship, and rushed back to Japan to give Gouken the good news, only to find the master dead. '''The monster who killed him was... Sub-Zero! Ken swore revenge, and challenged the evil killer, but was easily defeated due to his inexperiance, and became an undead warrior from Hell! He fought...''' Boomstick. '''for years, always striving to kill the man who killed the closest thing he had to family...''' ''Boomstick.'' '''But in reality, Sub-Zero was really innocent! The real killer had been...''' BOOMSTICK! '''The hell? What's the problem?!?''' You're reading the wrong backstory. '''Oh.''' Ken returned to Gouken's dojo only to find the master killed. The culprit was Akuma, Gouken's own brother. '''Ken swore revenge and challenged the evil killer, but was easily defeated due to his inexperiance... Hey, Wiz, I picked up the right script this time, but it's still the same. ''' You only read a scentence. Continue. '''Ok... Ken came back, stronger than ever... wandered the world searching for Akuma... yeah, this is pretty much Scorpion's origin.''' WELL GUESS WHAT??!? ''''' *The Hell???* ''What?''' KEN CAME FIRST, OK?!? '''Alright, alright? *''What is up with him right now?*''''' Ken searched for his old sparring buddy Ryu, and found him. The white-clad warrior was depressed and brooding after giving into the Satsui no Hado during his fight with Sagat. '''And on account of that, Ken kicked his ass. Easy. Ken reassured Ryu and left again, worried. But that wasn't a problem, because he had an Akuma to kill.''' Ken continued his quest for revenge, training for months, before going out to search for Ryu once again. '''This time it didn't go so well. He had a run-in with M. Bison and got his ass kicked in just a few hits. Again.''' Ken was brainwashed and forcced to battle Ryu, who defeated and freed him. '''He kinda temporarily forgot about Akuma for a while then.''' Ryu challenged Bison, and was defeated and brainwashed. And then Sagat showed up. '''And if anything could piss off the 7 foot killer fighter more than being almost mortally wounded with some kind of evil sucker puch, it was all the crap M. Bison was pulling. He fought Ryu and saved him, and Ken and Sakura showed up and all four of them gangbanked Bison, finally defeating him through defeating the Satsui no Hado.''' I just noticed... that was a lot of backstory. '''So stop talking about it and get to the moves allready.''' Alright, alright. Ken is a master of the Ansatsuken along with Ryu, but while Ryu focused on perfecting the Hadouken, Ken decided to work on a Shoyryuken that was both stylish and powerful. '''Wait a second... Shoy... Ryu... Ken. Seriously? ''' Huh. I never noticed that. Wonder if it's a coincidence. '''And hey... Satsui no Hado...uken.''' You're looking to much into this. '''Whatever. Ken has almost all of the same moves as Ryu, just generally more stylish.''' He can use the physics-defying Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, the hellicopter kick that nobody even knew was a thing at first. '''Another technique he uses is the deadly Shoryureppa, which is pretty much three shoyryukens in a row. ''' He can use the Shippu Jinraikyaku, a version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that flies him up into the air and hits much harder than the original. '''And he has the Shinryuken, a Shoyryuken that spins him around like a flaming tornado in the air.''' And when things get ''really ''hairy, Ken pulls out the big guns. With the Zuzuryu Reppa, he uses all three of his other super moves in quick succession. This technique will literally take the head off of almost anyone hit with it. '''Owch. But he's still not as good as Ryu.''' Well, he's a strong #2... or 5. Or, maybe a little lower... but still! '''I'm noting some bias. ''' I'm just protective of Street Fighters after Chun-Li and Ryu got killed. Ken is my last surviving main. '''Too bad. To tell the truth, I'm more of a Zangeif guy myself. Can you tell?''' Chun Li Long reffered to as the "strongest woman in the world," Chun-Li is an expert martial artist and a master of Kung Fu. '''"Strongest woman in the world," eh? I wonder if she's strong in b-"''' Boomstick! '''Whaat?''' Ugh. Chun-Li was the only female contestant in the second World Warrior tournament, originally trained by her father. '''Unfortunately, said father was killed by one of the main villains in the series, like pretty much every other mentor slash trainer slash father-figure in the history of ''ever!''''' Upon discovering her father's death, she swore revenge, and after years more of training, and having joined Interpool, she recieived a lead from the ex-assassin Gen, who pointed her at the criminal organization Shadaloo, run by the evil M. Bison, who did, indeed, kill her father. '''But that wasn't a problem, because by then she had all the skills she needed to beat him.''' With the Hazanshu, or Axe Kick, she can leap into the air and come down on her opponent with her heel, slamming them into the ground. She can blast them in the face with the Kikoken or Kikosho, both powerful but slow energy blasts, or defy gravity with the Spinning Bird Kick. '''And finally, by pressing A over and over and over like fifty times, she can use the Lightning Legs technique, in which she kicks repeatedly so hard and fast that her legs become a blur.''' But, despite the gender-equality that she seems to give off on the surface, Chun Li is still getting rescued more than Peach. '''By who, exactly?''' Guile. '''Who's that?''' Blonde, stage has fighter jets in the background, spams Sonic Boom and that flip kick... '''OOOOh, him!''' Guile Major William F. Guile is a US Air Force officer and an incredibly skilled Street Fighter to boot. '''He was an expert in deus-ex-machina Fu, and is somehow an incredibly skilled fighter without any explanation, other than being in the air force. If Air Force training includes the ability to fire Sonic Booms, then sign me up!''' You already tried that once, remember? You aren't allowed within 100 yards of any major supply of explosives. '''Oh, yeah. ''' But technichally, you are right. Guile's skills go far beyond those of any reasonable Air Force pilot. His Flash Kick allows him to backflip into the air, taking out anyone directly in front or above him, while his Sonic Boom is a relatively slow but powerful projectile. Blanka Dalism E. Honda Zangief Balrog Vega Sagat M. Bison Akuma Mortal Kombat DeathBattle Fight! Analysis